This invention relates to the art of measuring the size, shape and distribution of particles, and more particularly to a system and method utilizing digital analysis of optical images to measure particle size, shape and distribution.
One area of use of the present invention is measuring particle size, shape and distribution of cohesion-less materials having an equivalent diameter in the wide range from about 10 μm to about 2 cm, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied.
It would be highly desirable to provide a particle size and shape distribution analyzer which is of low cost, avoids problems associated with significant noise and vibrations often associated with sieve analysis, provides particle shape information and gives grain size distribution that is representative of the sample in a short period of time.